Better This Way
by mrschanandlerbing
Summary: Lin and Tenzin settle the silent war raging between them during Kya's delivery and Lin makes one big decision.


_There was nothing to fear. He won't leave. Ever_

She sat next to him in the hallway next to Kya's room. The sound of a woman screaming out of pain was heard and a shaky hand came to grab her hand. She offered it to him freely and placed her other hand to enclose his.

"Your sister's going to be fine," she whispered which caused him to chuckle slightly. Kya's labor was premature and that made the Avatar's family as nervous as ever. At seven months, Kya should still be walking about and berating her husband for being an imbecile for impregnating her. But right now, her berating has gone through the roof as her screams and husband-blaming echoed through the halls of the island.

"I know she will," Tenzin replied, betraying the dread he feels inside him. At thirty-five, he still is the nervous man that he was. He was always the shy, timid man, the least in social skills among the three of Avatar Aang's children, but the luckiest in the eyes of his siblings. He was the airbender, the apple in their father's eyes. He had it all, the bending, the honor, the woman, and their father's pride. And he pondered on this until now.

He looked over at the woman beside him and gave out a long sigh. The betrothal necklace rotting in his pocket has never been presented to her, never been opened up. Sometimes, he wonders, when will the day be? Who is he kidding? He's thirty-five for spirits' sake and both of them know they aren't getting any younger. He lifted her hand and gave it a swift kiss, hoping…just hoping it might be able to appease the feeling he has cooped up over the years.

Lin smiled at his little gesture and kissed him properly on his lips just in time for the assistant healer to come out of Kya's room. The lovers looked up and Tenzin instinctively stood up to hear the news. Both have been consumed in their own thoughts that they have not noticed the silence that followed Kya's struggle.

"How is she?" Tenzin asked.

The healer failed to answer as Puno, Kya's husband, came out with a huge grin on his face. "It's a boy!" Whoops followed as Bumi and Aang engulfed the man in a hug for his third child, his first son. Lin smiled encouragingly at Tenzin as she too, rose and pushed him gently to the room. Once inside, the couple admired the happy family as they welcomed their third bundle of joy both wondering if it was for them too.

It was Lin who broke the moment, excusing herself and rushed out of the room. Aang motioned for Tenzin to follow and follow he did. "Lin," he called as he trailed after her.

She half-walked, half-run her way out to the pavilion and towards Tenzin's residence. All the time they have spent listening to a miracle happening, their silent wars ravaged her insides with guilt and shame. She knows too well she can't give him what he needed.

He reached her by the door and made her look him into his eyes, his longing and questioning eyes. It killed her when she met his gaze and she couldn't help but look away. "Lin, what's wrong?" Three words. Three words were said but Lin heard millions and millions of questions, begging and condemning.

She opened her mouth, her throat dry and her tears stinging her eyes. "Tenzin…" she started.

"Yes?"

She hesitated and motioned him inside his house which he obliged without question. When inside, she stepped in front of him, their faces almost touching, and raised her hands to cup both his cheeks and searched his face. She had been feeling the uncertainty for months now and it haunted her…and she knows, deep inside her, behind the passionate nights and kisses, she knows it haunts him too.

"When I am in the line of duty," she continued her speech she started before. "I feel alive and myself, the real me. When I see you, I feel loved and everything life has to offer." She paused to let him speak.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked, confusion swimming his grey eyes.

She swallowed and took a deep breath before she continued. She needed it to be able to do her plan. "When I see you, I see my whole life in front of me, Ten. The two of us against the world." He bit his lower lip as the realization dawned upon him. All the silence back during Kya's delivery and the passionate nights for the past two weeks.

"What's your point, Lin?"

"I just want to ask you a question," she replied and quickly wiped the tear that fell on her left cheek. "Do you feel the same way?"

He hesitated and she placed her right hand over his left chest. "Yes."

"But am I enough?" she pressed on. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He closed his eyes when he felt her demand to look into her green ones. Silence was thick in the air and it engulfed them from separate poles. He opened his eyes and saw Lin give him a nod. She understood and that was it. "I get it. I wish you all the best."

She turned around and opened the door to welcome the chilly night breeze. He stood grounded to where he was standing. "Lin, I didn't say anything," he called out and followed her. She was headed for the docks and he knew if she leaves, she'll never come back. "Wait," he snapped as he got her by her arm. "I never said you weren't enough for me."

"Then why do I feel like I'm losing you when you looked at Kya's baby?"

That was the final blow. The question that sentenced their relationship's fate. "I know I was never enough." She freed herself from him and boarded the waiting ferry on the way to a grave shift at the police station.

There was nothing to fear. He won't leave. Ever. But that doesn't mean she won't. The moment Lin walked out that door, he lost her and she lost him. Tenzin turned back to his residence once the ferry left and felt the necklace in his pocket. He gave out a long breath as he placed it in a shoe box filled with all the things he loved. In all his glory, his father' favor, his siblings' admiration, he felt nothing without her, but both knew it was better that they break.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was this little, uh, sad fic of mine? This was all Maroon 5's fault. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed this...well not really enjoyed since it was a bit depressing? How about appreciate? Better word?


End file.
